


Rated r for Rated

by Dubusaurus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, i hope i didn't miss anything holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusaurus/pseuds/Dubusaurus
Summary: Lmao i'm gradually working my way through and writing readerx____ smutit's pure hetro bs, sorry y'allBut uh, I hope you enjoy? Um I don't actually know how many of these i'll end up writing. IdkI'll add the other members in really, really, really slowly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> howdy  
> enjoy

The steady ticking of the clock stirred you out of your slumber. You turned over, expecting to feel the usual warm body beside you, but were instead met with a sudden hindrance of your movement. Looking up, you noticed handcuffs confining your hands to the headboard. As feeling returned to your extremities, you realized you were completely naked under the sheets.

Last night came flooding back as quick as it could.  You had lost quite the bet, and were about to suffer the consequences.  You shifted your position on the bed, but to no avail. You were bound to the frame. A creak sounded from the corner of the dark room.

“W-Wonwoo?” you called out tentatively.

A sharp smack sounded through the room, and your cheek burned slightly.

“What did I say?”  
“S-sorry. Daddy?” you sputtered out.

Wonwoo's eyes glistened softly in the dull light that filtered through the curtains. A soft smile crept on the sides of his mouth, and he leaned close to press a gentle kiss on the cheek he had smacked.

“Yes princess?” His voice was low and husky, rumbling deep in his throat.

“What's gonna happen tonight?” you inquired, genuinely curious about the activities that were to follow the loss of the bet.

Wonwoo smirked and slid his hand down the front of your body, his hands disappearing under the covers.

“Mm, some of this.” he mumbled before deeply kissing you, his tongue invading your mouth. He pulled away as quick as he came, his mouth reattaching itself to the base of your neck.   
“A bunch of these.” he hissed between hard kisses. He bit onto your skin, earning a soft yelp from you.

“Oh yeah, that too,” he continued to leave various hickeys around your collarbone as his hand snaked its way all the way down to your clit. His finger flicked over it quickly, the sudden introduction to pleasure causing you to gasp aloud and buck your hips forward.

“A lot of that.” He whispered against your skin, trailing kisses down to your breast. You couldn’t seem to catch your breath. His fingers left your clit, leaving you restless and yearning for more than you could even begin to imagine. He ripped the covers off of your body and positioned himself above you. Even in the dim light you could see how handsome he looked.

His perfectly tousled hair indicated that he actually hadn’t slept once you had come home from the dinner party you two attended the night previous. His eye makeup was smudged slightly, making his already hooded eyes appear even deeper set into his face. His sharp brow bone accentuated his equally sharp jawline. His lips were soft and still quite pink from the heavy kissing just a few moments before. But the one thing you kept being drawn back to….his eyes. They were set deep, and held a chocolate brown so refined and silky you could almost taste it. The pair blinked, and met your eyes with such an intensity, your skin prickled to life with goosebumps. You kept peering into them, but your gaze broke as a swift pair of fingers entered both your pussy and your ass without much a pretense. 

A gasp shook you from your thoughts, and you attempted to rock your hips against his fingers. Just as quickly as they came, they slipped away, earning yet another groan of frustration from your throat. 

This was met with a sharp smack to the side of your left breast, and a very stern looking Wonwoo placing his hands upon the belt that rested on his hips.

“Don’t make Daddy angry, princess.” he warned, a slightly sinister tone dripping from his tongue.

You couldn’t help but swallow hard. Not because you were afraid of what was to come, but rather there was a strange mix of horniness, terror, and intrigue pooling in your stomach, and you weren’t sure which one was more appropriate in the situation.

“Daddy?” You piped up, wanting to put at least something in one of your holes.  
“Shh, princess.”  
“But Daddy.”  
“I said, hush.” He growled the last bit, and you knew very well what was to come if you kept going. You decided to skip the spanking this early, but that wouldn’t stop you from begging for it later on in the night.

He began loosening his tie from his neck, and you licked your lips in admiration. His white shirt was a lot thinner than one would like to admit, and if looked at in the wrong light--in this case the right light--you could see every outline of his figure. His smooth muscles moving in harmony under all of him.

You were probably drooling, as he chuckled and questioned your actions.

“See something you like, princess?” He leaned closer to you, his lips inches from yours.  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Y-yes, daddy.”  
“Mm...well, you’ll have to imagine it now.” He seemed to chuckle slightly as he wrapped his tie around your head, covering every inch of your vision.  
“No, n-no, please don’t, no I wanna se-”

His hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed, cutting your plea off as quickly as it left you.

“Daddy does what he wants. You’ve been a bad girl, and deserve punishment accordingly. Right, princess?” He let go of your throat.

“Yes d-daddy.” you choked out as air came rushing back into your lungs.

Wonwoo’s gentle hands appeared at your right hand, and his voiced followed.

“I’m gonna untie one of your hands. I want you to do something with it. But if you disobey and try to remove the blindfold, I’ll have to punish you.

You didn’t even hesitate to piss him off in that instant. You immediately slid your hand back to your face and tugged at the tie covering your eyes, only to be met with a sharp slap.

“You little bitch. You didn’t fucking listen.”  He freed your legs, then roughly turned you around on the mattress. Now your face was firmly shoved into the pillow that was once under you, and your ass was in the air, your pussy on display for him to see.

You could hear his belt sliding out of his pants, the metal clinking in the silence. Wonwoo snapped the belt rather loudly, and leaned close. You could feel his hot breath on the back of your thigh. A few gentle licks from his tongue caressed your folds, and your body shuddered in delight. He kept lapping you up, before pulling away and cracking the belt down upon your ass, just barely grazing your pussy. You cried out, the contrast of the licking versus the belt shocking you quite completely. Another blow came down, and you yelped yet again.

“So what are you going to do from now on?” Wonwoo questioned, the belt coming down yet again on your ass. 

“I’m g-gonna...ah!” You couldn’t formulate your sentences. If his spanking was doing this much to you, you could only imagine what his actual dick could do.

“You’re gonna what?” 

He brought the belt down, but this time it hit your pussy dead on. The pain and pleasure coursed through your veins, and your mind went blank for a solid few moments as you cried out a string of vulgarities.

Wonwoo’s expression softened, and he broke his character. He stood there, slightly concerned. 

“Was that too much?” He gently cupped your pussy in his hand, his finger tracing along all your folds.  
“Do it again.” You begged, attempting to grind against his finger. You felt Wonwoo steel up again, and you could almost see the stupid smirk splayed across his face.

A second sharp crack sounded through the room, and you were met with another belt straight upon your pussy. You moaned into the sheets, and you could tell Wonwoo was near his limits of teasing you.

In one swift movement, your other hand was finally freed, the blindfold removed from your eyes, and you were on the floor, on your knees in front of Wonwoo. A tent rested at your eye-level, and you could help but gently palm the ever growing bulge in his pants.

“It isn’t going to suck itself.” He growled.  
“Yes daddy.”

You yanked his pants down, and trailed your tongue over his boxers, teasing his member as you slowly slipped your fingers under his waistband. His fingers knotted themselves into your hair, and for the first time you could see his expression change to one of desperation.

“Don’t tease daddy like that, princess.” He muttered, seeming to forget he was still in control.

You slipped his boxers to his ankles, and began licking at everything. First his balls, then his tip. Then around his shaft, and his tip again. You repeated the pattern until you felt a fist full of your hair being yanked upwards.

“Suck me.”

You took Wonwoo completely into your mouth, taking him by total surprise. He wasn’t expecting you to deep throat him right off the bat, but you were a woman of many talents.

Your tongue swirled around his cock, tracing patterns along the sensitive skin. Your head bobbed, and your eyes flicked upward to the heavily breathing mess that stood above you. Since he was distracted, you decided to give your pussy the attention it deserved, and snuck a hand down below.

As your finger traced your clit, a series of soft moans bubbled out of your throat and murmured against his cock. His grip on your hair tightened, and he immediately took the opportunity to facefuck you. Your hand broke contact with your pussy, and gripped his thighs tightly. You were choking on the accumulating spit and pre-cum that sat in your throat. Your nails dug into his skin and he pulled his cock out of your throat, and panted as you flicked your tongue over his slit. 

“Daddy, can you cum inside of me?” You asked, batting your eyelashes slightly at him.  
“Not...not before Daddy gets to take care of you first.”

Wonwoo was clearly out of breath, and had nearly came in your mouth. He gently hoisted you back onto the bed, and stepped closer to the side table where he pulled out your vibrator. He leaned back towards you and pressed his lips around your nipple, before enclosing his whole mouth over it. His delicate tongue swirled around the sensitive tip, the other one being pinched slightly between his fingers. You moaned quietly, wishing he would direct that talented tongue of his down below.

Wonwoo seemed to get the message and he trailed a series of soft kisses to the edge of your pussy, before pulling back and flicking the vibrator on. He traced it over every feature you had on your cunt, before slipping it slightly inside of you. Wonwoo pulled it back out, and then promptly buried it in your ass.

The dull vibrations heightened everything and you pushed your ass into the bed. His mouth reattached itself to your body, his tongue was following the path of the vibrator. He purposely missed your clit, and shoved his tongue into your hole, and chuckled softly as you bounced a little, aiming to possibly be tongue fucked. He pulled his tongue up and out, and you saw as a small strand of saliva hung between you two. He dove back in, lapping up every last bit of juice you had to offer. You kept bouncing, still praying that he’d let you get tongue fucked.

It didn’t work, but it did give him the queue to go ahead and follow softly over your clit. He paid close attention to the little bud, his hands tracing over the surface of your skin as he graced your sensitive body.

Your eyes slipped shut with pleasure, and you called out his name as he slipped a few fingers inside of you. It wasn’t long before you could feel a familiar wave of ecstasy building in the pits of your stomach, but as soon as it came, he pulled away and stood up. Without a single hesitation or warning, he plowed himself into you, hoisting your leg up on his shoulder. His cock wasn’t the largest, but it was definitely quite gifted. 

Sharp smacks sounded through the room, and heavy breathing bounced off the walls as you gripped the arm he had around your waist. You loved the way he would pound into you, relentless, and unforgiving. He was feverish, never taking his time if you two had a chance to roleplay before. They moved like ocean waves, rolling against your body.

“W-wonwoo..” You moaned softly, only earning a series of gentle kisses against your lips. 

The vibrator was still in your ass, and it only added to the pleasure of the current situation. 

With the speed that Wonwoo was plowing into you, he couldn’t help but grunt each time. His breath met your ear as he leaned closer to whisper sweet nothings and incessant ramblings about fucking good you felt around him, and that he didn’t think he could make as long as he hoped.

You bucked your hips against him, and he slammed you into the mattress as you splayed your legs out in a large V. His cocked only seemed to ram into you harder and harder, and it became difficult to keep your eyes open and on him. His chest was nearly pressed against yours, and you weren't sure when he had lost the shirt, but that didn’t matter. Your nails raked across Wonwoo’s back as he pummeled your core. A soft squeak slipped from between his lips, and he moaned loudly in unison with yours. 

He was close, and so were you.

His hips rolled against you seamlessly, and his body glistened with sweat. Your breasts bounced with the fervor and force that he hit you with. Wonwoo held your face, his thumb resting on your lips. You opened your mouth and sucked on the digit, your teeth grazing it softly.

“Holy fucking shit.” He muttered, planting both of his hands on the side of your head.

You gripped his waist hard, and gasped as he literally slammed his entire pelvis against yours, his cock burrowing deep inside of you. Wonwoo’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned your name loudly, his gasps becoming more and more breathy. You too felt it coming, and before you could even tell him you were coming, you were hit with a wave of ecstasy so sharp that your back lifted off of the mattress, his name following the scream that slipped between your lips. Your nails dug into his skin, half moons peppering his back along with hard claw marks. His breath hitched in his throat, and another whimpering moan left his throat. Once he started moaning for the night, the deep rumbly ones gave way to quiet whimpering ones.

The feeling of your walls convulsing around his cock was enough for him to shudder hard against you, a whiny, breathy moan of your name bouncing off the walls. He stuffed his face into the crook of your neck, kissing the skin softly as you both rode your orgasm out to completion. Both of you rocked against each other, desperate for the feeling to continue on for just a few more seconds. 

The round finished as you two locked yourselves into a passionate kiss, each others tongues dancing around in your mouths.

Round two was coming, but you both hoped it wouldn’t come as quick as you both did.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i'm formatting things i've written to post here and i'm either one of two emotions  
> a. damn sis you wrote that  
> b. what the fuck did you just put down
> 
> c:


End file.
